


An Attempt Was Made

by zabenes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabenes/pseuds/zabenes
Summary: Axel and Xion aren't allowed to make anything in the kitchen alone without supervision.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kingdom Hearts Holiday Gift Exchange





	An Attempt Was Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [replicahearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/replicahearts/gifts).



> Hi!!! I thought the little note about them not being trusted in the kitchen was really silly so i went with that!! I hope you like it and happy holidays!!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh did not realize how big this actually is😭 ah well i hope it's still to your liking!


End file.
